


The X-Files: Abduction

by Lizzy100



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Horror, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy's boyfriend, Tom, gets abducted. Read to find out what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The X-Files: Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first and only fanfic I did and it was years ago, so it might suck. Just so you know.

It was a dark night, as a couple was driving down the road, heading home. It was almost midnight. They had been at a movie.   
Suddenly, there was a blinding, blue, strange light. In the next moment, it and Tom were gone. It totally freaked Cassidy out. 

 

It was a beautiful day, as agent Fox Mulder sat at his desk in his office room alone, playing around with pencils. He started tossing sharpened pencils up towards the ceiling, which made them stick lead first in the ceiling.   
A few minutes later, agent Dana Skully walked in.   
“What are you doing?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“Nothing,” he answered, hands on his desk.   
A pencil fell from the ceiling and he caught it in his hands.   
Skully looked up at the ceiling to see pencils sticking to it. Then she looked at Mulder. Instead of commenting on the pencils, she spoke about a new case they had.   
“We have a case. A man named Tom Harkins disappeared in front of his girlfriend, Cassidy Hernandez.”

 

Twenty minutes later, they were in a room seated at a table. They both sat across from her.   
“Miss Hernandez, I know this is hard for you, but we need every little thing we can get. Can you tell us what exactly happened?” agent Dana Skully said gently to Cassidy.   
Cassidy told them everything she had seen. 

 

That night, Mulder and Skully went to where the scene had happened, investigating further. 

 

It was soon confirmed that he had been abducted by aliens. Without further do, I will conclude that the Truth is out There. We just have to find it.


End file.
